


Not Quite Alone

by CalcitriteDiscordia



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Chubby Reader, I hope, I think I managed to make this one gender neutral, Masturbation, Other, Peeping, Penetrative Sex, Unintentional Voyeurism, here we go again, please don't hate me I did this for you, writing for characters that don't get enough love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalcitriteDiscordia/pseuds/CalcitriteDiscordia
Summary: You try to relieve some stress after a rough day with some good old-fashioned self-love. Unbeknownst to you, you've got a peeping Tom - and he decides he wants a piece.Purely to help you feel better, you understand.





	Not Quite Alone

**Author's Note:**

> HI GUYS I THINK I'M GETTING BETTER. I'm getting a little less shy about strangers seeing my weird boredom-induced fanfics! Some say strangers are just friends you haven't met yet, so come - let us bond over terrible fanmade works of fiction.
> 
> EDIT:
> 
> 17 Kudos, damn y'all work fast! I love you though, thank you so much for the encouragement! And to those of you that bookmarked it, I see you. Thank you. I love you. <3

Since being pulled into Askr and made Tactician for a growing army, finding a place to be alone was becoming damn near impossible. Not 'alone' in the sense of just getting away to have time to think (although that was quickly becoming a problem, too), but 'alone' as in finding a reliable place to get yourself off in peace. Even your tent was invaded every so often by the wayward soldier who'd either gotten lost on the way to their own tent, or was seeking you out for something (they were fond of stories about your world, you see).

You glared up at the canvas ceiling of your tent, having been a bit snippy today due to an abundance of hormones and no way to sneak off and dispel the annoying little bastards with a round of rubbing one out. None of your comrades had realized so far what exactly was wrong, and you weren't sure whether this was a good thing or a bad thing yet. On one hand, an offer of help would have been great. On the other hand, what if it was someone you weren't attracted to that was offering? Like... Eugh. Oliver.

Nope. That was a big ol' nope, right there. Absolute arousal killer.

 _'Think of someone hot,'_  you plead with yourself, hand slipping between your legs beneath your pants to meet your sensitive nethers with tentative touches. You always felt a bit dirty thinking of the troops you were supposed to be guiding when you did this, but hey - whatever turned your crank at the time. It didn't have to mean anything, right?

You brought a face to mind, eyes screwed shut, and thought of soft white hair, hands roaming your figure, intense lavender eyes drinking in the sight of you writhing in pleasure beneath him-

Oh. Henry. Well, shit, you couldn't say you hadn't entertained the idea a few times. Or more. Your tongue swiped across your bottom lip and your caresses picked up in intensity, exploring your arousal with a bit more direct purpose. You'd been thinking of him more and more lately, both in general and in your more private moments - when had you caught feelings for the Dark Mage? Maybe it was his smile, or his sweet concern for your well-being... So much for it not meaning anything.

Your breath catches in your throat at the thought of the Plegian's lips on your thighs, the soft press of affection making the inevitable bite that much more thrilling. Moreso when those teeth continue upwards, leaving a trail of circular marks on your skin before his mouth stakes a claim on your sex, tongue swiping in delicate, eager licks.

You can feel your body tensing in anticipation of release as your fantasy takes a delightful turn - your legs hiked up onto Henry's shoulders, his tongue diving deep into your entrance to explore your inner walls, probing and lapping and teasing at that sensitive spot that makes you see stars -

You come undone with a sharp gasp, low moans rolling from your throat like chants to the Askrian Gods (or whichever Gods were perverted enough to listen in), hips working of their own accord as you make a mess of your sleep pants. Your hand stills, muscles finally going slack and dropping you flat, and your eyelids flutter as you attempt to catch your breath and cling to consciousness.

You weren't aware enough to register the soft pants that had joined your own, nor the trembling figure just outside of your tent's entrance.

___

Hands fisted tight in the front of his robes, Henry bit his lip to muffle his labored breathing. He knew you'd been agitated all day - he'd been concerned about you, but he never would have guessed that the reason for your temper was so... Carnal.

He'd come with the intent to check up on you only to discover their Summoner locked in the throes of self-induced passion, and had been unable to tear his eyes away from the entrancing sight. You, completely wrecked from your own attentions, body flush with the prettiest pink he'd ever seen, and -

Oh Gods, those _sounds_. He'd swear you were an angel, but the way you were moaning was far too sinful, and he liked that just a bit better. Henry's breath hitched as he brushed his rigid length through his pants, so tempted to enter your sanctuary and make himself available for your use.

... The idea of being used by you as little more than a glorified sex toy was making his cock twitch. What he wouldn't give to be pinned, with you bouncing on his lap, his dick buried so deeply inside you that he hit every sensitive area in _just_  the right way to make you cry out his name...

He ground the heel of his palm against his clothed member, trying to even out his breathing before he spoke.

"H-heeeey... Can I come in? It's Henry, your favorite Dark Mage!" He tried to keep the pep in his voice, hoping for a moment that he really _was_  your favorite Dark Mage. Despite his current situation, he couldn't help but snicker at the sound of your yelp and audible scrambling to right yourself before coming to the flap of your tent.

___

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. **Fuuuuuuuck.**

This was cliche as hell and * _so_ * not good for your blood pressure - although, Henry * _did_ * have a tendency to check in on you after a particularly rough day... But did it have to be _right after_  you'd been fantasizing about his face buried between your legs?!

You all but ripped the flap back, flushed face exposed to the cool night air, and tried to keep your expression as neutral as you could despite the fact you felt like you _looked_  as though you'd just been screwed into the thin mattress you slept on.

"Hey, Henry. Uh. I dunno if you wanna come in right now, it... It's a mess. Looks like a total rat's nest." You lie clumsily. If anyone entered your tent just then, they'd get a faceful of sex-smell. Well, it was a solo job, but still.

"Rats have pretty cool nests, actually! I mean, it's not gonna kill me or anything, nya ha~" He grins at you in all confidence, and you suddenly don't care if he knows - after all, why shouldn't people be aware of your needs? Or... Perhaps some part of you is hoping he'll take the invitation and go somewhere with it...

Namely, inside you.

"You know what? Sure. Come in. Don't say you weren't warned, though." You acquiesce, though your tone speaks of confidence. You're practically daring him to speak up, especially when he ducks in and you can see what you think is realization strike him when he gets a nose full of pheromones.

"What did you want to talk about?"

__

In reality, that look on his face is renewed arousal, eyes slightly wide and jaw slack. You smell better than he ever could've imagined, and his length throbs painfully in the confines of his pants. He exhales shakily, turning those piercing lavender eyes on you, and he can tell you have no idea what the sight and scent of you do to him.

"Hey... What if I told you I'm not here to talk?" He begins, a slow smile creeping over his face.

Your brows furrow. It's cute and almost comical, the way you look like you're trying to puzzle out why he'd be there otherwise. But then, Henry has to admit, you're always cute.

"...I would have to ask what you're here for, then." The caution in your voice makes him chuckle, and he takes a step closer to you.

"I wanna play a little game with you." His tone is deceptively sweet, but your guard doesn't drop. "I mean, you've been so tense all day! I thought maybe... I could help my favorite person relax a little."

"Relax, huh... You know, I thought I was all relaxed already, but... I dunno, I'll give your game a shot. You've got a free pass, don't waste it." Rolling your shoulders in a shrug, you give the man a sidelong glance. Henry smirks, successfully goaded by your 'free pass' comment, and pulls you flush to his front into a fierce kiss, arms winding snugly around your waist. Your fingers sink into his hair, soft and thick and so much nicer to hold on to than you could've imagined.

Teeth find your lips, biting gently to coax you into allowing him entry, and his tongue all but brings you to your knees when you do. He's cutely clumsy, but the way he eagerly explores the cavern of your mouth with gentle, sensuous caresses brings to mind your earlier fantasy.

That tongue would work wonders elsewhere, too. Perhaps better than you thought, if the kiss is anything to go by. A soft, wanting moan escapes him when you part, yourself dazed and panting quietly.

He guides you back to your bedroll, lavender eyes hungrily taking you in as his fingers make short work of your clothing, and you fumble your way past his until both of you are too enraptured by the others' bare form, hands busied with mapping out every inch of flesh to bother with the untidy mess of clothing on the ground.

He breathes a sigh of wonder at the sight of you, unable to stop a giddy smile at the fact that, well, you're adorably chubby underneath those clothes. He reaches out to grab your sides, pulling you towards him and into his lap.

"Hey-! Henry, I don't want to break you," you yelp in alarm. Henry was a skinny guy. He knew. But your weight wasn't more than he could bear, and it felt nice to have your soft, warm body up against his own...

"It's okay, you can break me if you want. I might like it." The Dark Mage replies with a sly grin, gazing up at you through his lashes.

You are stricken by how alluringly, dangerously beautiful he is, how dark his eyes seem to get when he's looking at you like he wants to eat you alive... Like he is now. There's a coy smirk on his lips, his fingers are drifting down your thighs, and _'no one has a right to be this devilishly handsome-'_

The head of his cock brushes your entrance and your hips jerk, jarring you from your reverie with a startled moan. Your fingers find his shoulders as he rocks against you, smearing your tight opening with precum.

"A-ah... I can't wait to find out what it's like to be inside you... I really wanna see your cute face when I make you cum." Henry bites his lip at his admission, giving you an almost shy look. You might believe he was, if it weren't for the arousal burning in your veins that _he_  caused. There was nothing shy about his approach... Or those words.

You were beyond words yourself, painfully aroused and barely able to string together a coherent thought, but you barely managed a small plea.

"Henry, I'm begging you-"

"Ooh, nobody's ever begged for anything like this from me before... Maybe if you ask reeeaaally nicely, I'll give you what you want." Henry crooned, pressing a kiss to your cheek near your ear.

" _Nnh_... Henry, please... Please, take me. _Please_. I want... I _need you_  inside me. I need to feel you..." The words come with some difficulty (it takes a lot of braining to make words go, and all your brain-blood went bye-bye down), but you finally manage to articulate and beg properly, and the shudder that wracks him along with the steady throb of his dick against your sex makes the embarrassment so, so worth it.

When he angles against you, you hold your breath. When he grinds the slick head of his length against your entrance, you shiver. When he finally, _finally_  slides into you, gently working his way into your depths... You tilt your head back and give a long, low moan, rolling your hips against his to take him deeper until he's hilted within you, his breath uneven and fingers dug tightly into the crests of your pelvis.

Henry's a lot girthier than you would've suspected, thick length stretching you in a way that makes you ache pleasantly, the initial pain of the entry fading slightly when he gives a short, shallow thrust in and grazes the sensitive spot within you that makes your back arch.

"Henry-! Do that again, fuck-!" You gasp, voice practically stolen. He obeys, trying desperately to hit the spot just right so that you make those gorgeous sounds again...

"L-like this?" He groans, and after a few more thrusts, strikes the spot again. You cry out, your fingers finding purchase in his shoulders, nails gouging deep enough into the skin to make little beads of blood collect beneath them. Henry doesn't seem to mind - the pain only spurs him on, drives him to grab your hips tight and relentlessly pound against the bundle of nerves within you with an impassioned moan.

If the suddenly brutal pace didn't cause you to cry out, the assault on your sensitive frontal wall did. Perhaps it was a combination of both that had you wantonly screaming for the Dark Mage that held you, whispering breathless praises and pressing heated kisses to your neck as one of his hands roamed the gentle slopes of your side.

He put only enough distance between himself and you to claim your lips in a sweet kiss that was at odds with the pace he'd set, labored pants mixing with your own as he drove you to the edge of ecstasy, giving you the final push when his breath hitched on a moan of your name.

You crashed into an Oblivion so blissful it took your partner with you, a few more erratic thrusts and loud, breathless groans leading to him burying his length as deep into you as it could possibly go, the sensation of heat spilling into you almost too much to bear on the high of your wave. Another shudder wracked through you and you collapsed against the Dark Mage, clinging limply to his back.

"God, Henry..." You breathed against his bare chest, eyes shut in an attempt to help you regain yourself.

"Nope, just me," he snickered in response, prompting an exasperated groan from you.

" _Henry_. You did not just make a joke after sex."

"Should I not? Do you... Maybe want me to be serious?"

Admittedly, it's the sudden seriousness of his tone that makes you look up, meeting those lovely eyes. He still bore a gentle smile, but this one seemed... Completely genuine. Not plastered on like it usually was, when he was hiding his cares.

"I like this. With you. And I really, * _really_ * like you, too. Can we keep seeing each other? Spending time with you... It's pretty special." He confesses, the tinge of pink in his cheeks from exertion deepening in embarrassment. You knew what it was like to put yourself out there for someone, but when it was him...

Everything seemed so much easier with him. You reach up to brush a lock of silver-white hair from his face and revel in the way he presses his cheek against your open palm, delicately holding your wrist in his hand to keep you there.

"How can I say no, Henry? I've been thinking about you constantly. I want to see where this goes." You admit. Though your night together had been a tryst, it seemed it was born of mutual desire - perhaps there was more to your bond that was waiting to be uncovered.

You couldn't wait to explore it with him.


End file.
